Insana Intimidade
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Nenhum deles parecia sentir. Estavam tão apaixonados que não notavam. Tudo que sabia era que estava frio, e que se amavam.


**Insana Intimidade**

 **.**

Sakura acordou às três da manhã, com frio. Seus pés estavam gelados e, por causa da sudorese, repletos de suor. Suas mãos estavam no mesmo estado. Ela girou o corpo para tentar abraçar seu namorado, com quem ela dividia a cama, mas tocou apenas o lençol.

\- Sasuke? - Sakura chamou, erguendo-se. O vento gélido arrepiou os pelos de seu braço e fez seus cabelos curtos e desalinhados roçarem em seu queixo e bochechas. Com uma só mão, ela jogou as madeixas róseas para traz, tirando-as do rosto, e tentou enxergar alguma coisa na escuridão do quarto, procurando por seu namorado.

Sasuke não estava no cômodo, e não houve resposta alguma. Sakura puxou o edredom consigo e levantou-se, enrolando o tecido ao redor de seu corpo. Ela tropeçou em alguns sapatos e roupas no caminho para fora do quarto, mas logo estava no corredor do apartamento.

\- Sasuke? - Ela chamou de novo, esperando que ele estivesse no banheiro. Nada. Passou pela cozinha, onde ele também não estava, e encaminhou-se finalmente para a sala, o último cômodo que faltava.

Ela encontrou-o esparramado no sofá, dormindo em silêncio. Seu corpo estava encolhido com o frio, e a televisão estava no mudo, ligada em um documentário sobre tubarões. Ela arrepiou-se - dessa vez imaginando ser devorada por um dos seres marinhos - e desligou a TV rapidamente.

\- Sasuke. - Ela agachou-se ao lado dele e tentou jogar uma parte do edredom para cima do corpo pálido e encolhido. - Sasuke...

O jovem abriu os olhos e encarou a namorada, sem realmente perceber que ela estava ali. Sakura repetiu seu nome mais algumas vezes, até que ele acordasse por completo, e passou a mão por sua bochecha.

\- Documentário sobre tubarões? - Ela perguntou, com uma expressão divertida.

Ele bocejou e se ajeitou para que pudesse ficar sentado no sofá.

\- Quando eu estava vendo era um documentário sobre serial killers. - Ele respondeu enquanto ela se jogava ao lado dele.

\- E você não podia ter gravado, ao invés de acordar sorrateiramente - Ela passou os dedos gelados pelo braço dele, e ele se afastou com um muxoxo. - para assistir?

\- Eu acordei, achei passando e resolvi assistir. - Ele deu de ombros. - Se sentiu sozinha?

Ela murmurou uma confirmação e ajeitou-se sobre o corpo dele, abraçando seu tronco e deixando que os lábios encostassem em seu pescoço. Sasuke a abraçou de volta e beijou sua cabeça repetidas vezes, murmurando pedidos de desculpas.

\- Quando foi que ficamos tão fofos um com o outro? - Ela perguntou-lhe, dando beijinhos em seu pescoço que o fizeram ficar arrepiado.

\- Mínima ideia. - Ele respondeu. - Definitivamente depois do terceiro ano.

Ela riu, lembrando-se das brigas horríveis que tiveram nos primeiros anos de namoro: Eram discussões bobas, que levavam a gritarias, reclamações e um despejo de emoções baseadas em rancores passados e ainda não curados.

\- Ah, mas quando não estávamos brigando, éramos fofos um com o outro. - Ela sugeriu. Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, olhando para cima e pensando:

\- Mais ou menos, mas acho que sim. Sempre fomos fofos. Só pioramos mais e mais a cada dia.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e deitou-a no ombro do namorado, bocejando.

\- Dormir?

\- Não quer continuar assistindo o documentário sobre tubarões?

Ela revirou os olhos e deu um peteleco em Sasuke, fazendo-o rir. Ele sabia, é claro, que ela tinha pavor à eles.

\- Dormir. - Ele confirmou, beijando a testa da rósea.

Ambos levantaram-se, enrolados no edredom. Nenhum deles parecia sentir o cheiro de podre que os rodeava, ou notar como o líquido em que pisavam grudava em seus pés. Estavam tão apaixonados que não notavam a pilha de corpos ao seu redor, ou o sangue coagulado em suas próprias mãos.

Tudo que sabiam era que estava frio, e que se amavam.

A polícia não tardaria a chegar, procurando por eles. Em alguma parte de seus cérebros, eles sabiam disso, mas também não se importavam.

Nada importava. Nem as pessoas que eles tinham matado, nem o hospício do qual eles haviam fugido, nem de quem era a casa em que estavam. Estar um com o outro era mais do que o suficiente.

Ambos tropeçaram nos sapatos e corpos e roupas atirados pelo chão, mas finalmente chegaram na cama, onde se abraçaram e, por fim, voltaram a dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tentativa estranha (bem estranha) de tentar voltar a escrever. É. Bem, ninguém disse que escrever depois de tanto tempo seria fácil. E sim, eu continuo a escrever minhas doces fics Sasusaku (mesmo nunca tendo realmente shippado o casal). Vai entender. Eu gosto do perfil dos dois juntos, eu acho. Talvez esteja mais relacionado com a aparência deles do que qualquer outra coisa, para ser sincera. Enfim!**

 **OBS: Não shippá-los nunca impediu que eu chorasse em todos os AMVS deles que eu assistia, entretanto. Há.**

 _Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

 _16/06/2016._


End file.
